An Interesting Day
by KhCcGlee
Summary: Blaine attempts to get Kurt's mind off of some depressing thoughts by bringing him out for the day. A day of interesting events ensue.


**I don't own Glee.**

"Blaine." Kurt dropped tiredly onto the couch next to his boyfriend, immediately leaning into his side and letting out a long sigh. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"What's up?" Blaine turned his nose to the brunette's hair and took in the scent. He wasn't trying to be a creep or anything, but the curly haired boy had graduated just last week and although it wasn't for a while, he was going to move away soon.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing that I need to worry you about." He carefully laced his pale fingers with his boyfriends.

"You know that I hate when you do that." Blaine sighed. "What's bothering you?"

"Just…everything." Kurt gave another sigh. Was it really such a crime to be stressed out at the fact that your boyfriend would be going off to college without you? Kurt didn't think so. In fact, he had spent the last week moping around his house while Blaine came over and tried to cheer him up with various activities such as movies, singing, and even Frisbee. The last one made Kurt wonder whether Blaine was actually sane.

"Kurt… I don't know what to say anymore. I know that I'm going away, but that's at the end of the summer and we should spend every minute we have _not _acting like someone just shot a baby." Blaine rubbed small circles into the smooth hand he held in hopes to give any comfort he could.

"I know that you're right. It's just… I can't be happy and have fun when all I'm going to be thinking about is that every minute that passes is one minute closer to you leaving." Kurt didn't mean to sound so dramatic, but was he supposed to be happy about this?

"Well, when you put it that way it's just depressing." Kurt turned around to give Blaine the iciest glare he could muster in his sad state while Blaine just chuckled. "I'm kidding… kind of. But that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that when we're miles away from each other, lonely and sad, you don't want to regret spending the summer moping around. Don't you want some good memories to look back on and smile? I don't know about you, but I know I do."

Kurt just smiled and pressed a small kiss to Blaine's cheek before resting his forehead on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know I'm being dramatic and annoying, but it's hard to take my mind off of things."

Blaine shook his head and rubbed the small boy's back. "First of all, you're never annoying- only when you steal my sunglasses- and secondly, I understand."

Kurt was silent after that. He buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and kissed the skin his lips met.

As distracting as the small kisses that were being placed on his warm neck were- and trust me they were- Blaine was trying to think of something to take Kurt's mind off of things. He knew that Kurt didn't deserve this type of situation. He didn't deserve all the uncertainties and worries that came with Blaine and he knew that there had to be a way to escape reality, even if it was just for one day.

The blue eyed boy was about to brush his lips against his neck again when Blaine pulled away. "I have to go!" He exclaimed and all but jumped off the couch in Kurt's living room.

"Umm…?"

Blaine dropped a quick kiss on Kurt's forehead before shrugging his jacket on and jamming his feet into his shoes. "I have to go!" He announced again and started to make his way to the door, Kurt quick on his heels.

"Umm…?" Kurt repeated louder, this time slightly irritated.

Blaine simply kept his pace, only stopping to tell Kurt he loved him and then exiting the house.

"Goodbye to you too." Kurt snapped at the door that Blaine had just practically run out of.

!*!

"David!" Blaine exclaimed the greeting into his phone as he sat in the driver's seat in his car, still outside of Kurt's house.

"And Wes!" Someone- obviously Wes – shouted in the background.

"Of course you two are together."

"Yeah, I'll put it on speaker." After a few beeps from David's end, Blaine was talking to both Wes and David.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Blaine asked, starting the car and pulling away from the house finally.

"Oh my god, David! Did you hear that? Blaine wants to make plans with us and not Kurt!" Wes exclaimed, earning an eye roll from Blaine.

"Actually, Kurt would be with us, too." Blaine added. "And I wanted to know if you two wanted to go to the lake tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, I think there's bad reception or something, could you repeat that?" David's voice came through the line.

"I said I wanted to go to the lake and that Kurt would be there to." Blaine repeated, not thinking much of the request.

A sigh from David and a something that sounded half way between a snort and a laugh came from Wes. "Dude. Since when dose Kurt go to lakes? I tried to get him to go once and he gave me an hour lecture about the sun and water damaging his skin."

Blaine shook his head. "Guys, just trust me and meet me at Kurt's house tomorrow at nine."

"Your funeral." Someone muttered before the line went dead.

!*!

Blaine sat in his car outside of Kurt's house and watched Wes and David pull up behind him.

"We're here! Where is Kurt?" Wes asked when everybody was out of their cars.

"He's inside. We have to go get him." Blaine stated and started to walk to the front door before realizing that neither Wes nor David was following him.

"Guys?" Wes and David shook their heads.

"It's one thing to get him to go to the lake, but to wake him up in the morning without coffee… I have to draw the line." David walked backwards until he was leaning against his car. Wes nodded and followed. "And unless you can pull coffee out of your dapper ass, things are going to be thrown at your dapper head."

Blaine chose to ignore his friends and instead, knock on the front door.

"Hey Ra-! Oh… you're not Rachel." Finn looked miserable. Blaine raised an eyebrow as the taller boy stepped back to let Blaine in. "Rachel insists that our dates start in the morning so that she can get to bed on time." He explained and flopped down on the sofa. "Kurt's still sleeping. I wouldn't wake him up if you value your life."

"I think I can handle myself." Blaine reassured and started his journey down the stairs into the basement. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs, careful not to wake Kurt up even thought that's why he was there in the first place.

There was a lump under the blankets on the large bed that Blaine could only assume was his lovable boyfriend. He sat gingerly besides said lump and slowly peeled back the covers revealing a peacefully sleeping Kurt.

"Kurt, baby. Wake up." Blaine murmured and gently shook his shoulder. In return, Kurt rolled over and pulled a pillow over his face.

Blaine just chuckled and pulled the pillow away gently. "Kurt, wake up." This time Kurt pulled the blankets back over his face and murmured something that Blaine couldn't make out.

Once again, Blaine pulled back the covers, but this time instead of trying to shake Kurt awake or talk to him, he planted one kiss after another on his porcelain face. A kiss on the nose, cheek, forehead, corner of the mouth, until Kurt finally groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Blaine…?" He questioned, voice thick with sleep and confusion and the most adorable thing Blaine had ever heard.

"Obviously it's me. I would hope that I'm the only one ever doing this to you." He answered before planting a final kiss on the cheek and sitting back up.

"What are you doing here at… nine in the morning?" Kurt finished the end of his sentence after checking his phone with a tone filled with ice. "I swear to god, Blaine. If someone's not dead or severely injures then I will _never_ speak to you again."

The older boy chuckled and pulled his blankets off revealing Kurt in a pair of silk pajamas. "You couldn't survive without talking to me. Now get your cute butt out of bed and get ready!"

Kurt glared at Blaine and pulled the blankets back over his head. "Go away."

"Kurt!" Blaine whined. "We have to go, get ready!"

"Where in the world would we have to urgently go to at nine o'clock in the morning during summer vacation!" Kurt questioned venomously though the blankets.

"The lake!" Blaine announced very much as if he was saying 'TA DA!'.

Silence.

"Kurt?"

More silence.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out tentatively again and placed his hand cautiously on the lump.

"What Blaine? I'm trying to sleep here." He informed him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But… I said we were going to the lake…" Blaine was very much confused.

"Oh. That was real? I thought for sure that I was dreaming because I'm pretty sure that no boyfriend of mine would ever bring me to a lake, especially at this early time in the morning." The sound of his voice was muffled through the blankets but Blaine could hear the sarcasm loud and clear.

This time it was Blaine who was silent.

Kurt's blanket was once again pulled from his body, but this time instead of talking or trying to wake him up, Blaine gently caressed his cheek and watched as Kurt's bright eyes fluttered open.

When Kurt's eyes opened he was met by the most convincing pout he had ever seen in his life. He would have definitely melted into a puddle of goo right then and there if he didn't care about the well being of his sheets so much.

"_Blaine_." Kurt whined and drug out the one syllable and tried to turn his head away, but couldn't due to the older boys strong hand that held his face in place.

Blaine just batted his dark lashes. "Please?" That boy was a great actor Kurt decided when he saw Blaine's lip quiver. His heart would have broken into pieces if he didn't know it was compl

"Ugh. Blaine that's not fair." Kurt pleaded in mock disgust.

"_Please_, baby?" With the pet name Kurt knew he wouldn't win this and groaned.

"Fine! Of course I'll ruin my skin for you and look disgusting for the rest of my life. As long as Blaine gets to go to the lake, right?" Kurt pushed Blaine away and got up out of bed.

Blaine punched the air in triumph as he watched Kurt grumble and carefully pulled things out of his drawer. No matter how angry that boy got to be, he was always careful with his clothes.

"I don't even have time to get ready!" Kurt exclaimed as he sat in front of the mirror and tried to fix his bed head. "I look horrendous." He groaned.

"Oh hush." Blaine reprimanded as he walked up behind him and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "You'll look fine any way you decide to wear your hair."

"This coming from the boy who practically uses a bottle of gel a day." Kurt shot back, still grumpy with the lack of coffee.

Fortunately for Blaine, Burt chose that moment to walk-more like stomp-down the stairs with two mugs of coffee.

"Finn said you were here." Burt explained as he set a cup in front of Kurt and handed the other one to Blaine. "I know how this kid gets without his coffee, so I thought I'd save you from the problems he'd start and bring you two some coffee before going to work."

"Thank you." Blaine said with a smile that said 'I-love-you-so-much-it-is-not-even-funny'. Burt nodded in return.

Kurt sat and gulped down the scalding beverage greedily, not caring that it burned his tongue. Finally, he set down the cup with a clink and looked at his father through the mirror. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem kiddo. Where are you two going today?" Burt questioned, knowing it had to be important that Kurt was up this early. During the school year, Kurt could wake up at five a.m. without a complaint, but when it came to weekends and breaks he claimed he needed his 'beauty sleep'. "Despite popular belief, it takes work to make me this fabulous." Kurt had told his dad once.

"Blaine is bringing me to the lake." Kurt glared at Blaine through the mirror and Burt chuckled, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"Good luck with that. Anyway, I better get going." Burt nodded and made his way up the stairs again.

"Now that you have had your coffee, can we go?" Blaine regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. If looks could kill, Blaine would be six feet under by now.

"Of course, darling. Let me just change and then we can leave because I won't be grumpy anymore since I had my coffee. God forbid I'm not all sunshine and rainbows when I'm rudely waken up." Kurt snapped innocently and then added quickly "And Blaine, I swear to all that is sacred, if you make a gay joke about what I just said I _will_ punch you in the face."

Blaine raised his hands up in surrender and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Kurt walked briskly around the room, dropping various things into his bag as he went like lotion, his phone, and his iPod. He handed his bag to Blaine who took it and hung it off his shoulder immediately without a second thought.

Blaine was left alone when Kurt got changed in his bathroom. He came our moments later all ready to go, sunglasses perched on his nose and everything. "We're stopping for coffee on our way there." Kurt informed him as he passed Blaine and marched up the stairs.

Blaine on the other hand just absentmindedly nodded as he tried to stop the un-dapper thoughts from flooding his mind. It seemed impossible seeing as his boyfriend had just walked out in fitting swim trunks and was walking a few steps ahead of him giving Blaine a perfect view of his… _ahem._

"Kurt! Blaine!" There was nothing like the shrill scream of Rachel Berry to snap him out of his thoughts and bring him back to the present.

"Rachel. Why are you here?" Kurt asked as he stepped into the living room where both Rachel and Finn stood, Blaine walking up behind him.

"I'm here to pick Finn up for our date. Even though in a traditional relationship men usually pick the woman up, but seeing as Finn doesn't have a car and when he does drive, he drives alarmingly slow I am here to pick him up. And anyway, relationships are all about compromise and equality and-"

"Rachel!" Kurt cut Rachel off as he raised his hand to signal for her to stop. "You could have just said that you were picking Finn up. I did not need to hear you talk that much this early in the morning." Kurt walked past them, briefly waving goodbye before pulling open the door only to slam it close again a moment later.

Slowly, he turned around to face his bewildered boyfriend.

"I'm going to open this door again and you better hope for the well being of our relationship that I was dreaming when I saw Wes and David running around in the middle of the street in front of my house." Blaine smiled sheepishly and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Did I forget to mention that they were tagging along?" Blaine asked sweetly and batted his eyelashes for good measure, hoping his charm would get him out of the situation he was in.

"Wes and David are here!" Finn exclaimed at the same time Kurt said "You are so very lucky that I love you."

Finn practically threw Kurt out of the way as he ran out of the door. Screams and laughs could be heard from the outside. Blaine steadied Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember that you love me, okay?"

Kurt just huffed and walked out of the front door, his jaw dropping at the sight in front of him. Wes was on Finns back as Rachel ran after them screaming about the time and their date as David threw sticks at Finn in hopes he tripped.

All in the middle of the street.

Kurt decided that if a car came and hit them all he would laugh.

"Oh. My. God. Blaine, tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're dreaming." Blaine dead panned before running out to pull Wes off of Finn. Kurt decided that he should probably go stop David before he broke a window or hit someone. Although hitting someone-mainly everyone except Blaine- wouldn't be that bad.

"David! Stop throwing sticks." Kurt demanded as he raised his arm and almost flung a stick.

"Oh, hey Kurt! You're up. I didn't think Blaine was going to be able to get you awake without sustaining an injury." David smiled and dropped the stick. "Can we go to the lake now?"

"We could, but _that_ is happening." Kurt said pointing to Blaine who was now being held by Wes over his shoulder, Blaine pounding his fists into his back.

David laughed. "It's Blaine's fault for being so small." He said before going to help rescue Blaine.

"Wes, I swear to _god_- oh thank goodness. Kurt, David, you have to help me." Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he saw his boyfriend and one of his best friends.

Five minutes later everyone was safely on the ground. Rachel and Finn were getting into her car, Rachel running her mouth as usual as Finn just nodded with a blank look on his face.

"Whose car are we taking?" Kurt asked.

"Mine!" Wes shouted at the same time Blaine pointed to his own car.

"No offense, but I think if I ever ride in a car with Wes again I would end up pushing him out the window. Why don't I ride with Blaine and _you-_" He said pointing to David "-can ride with Wes and get into a car crash."

"Sounds good." Blaine agreed, opening the car door for Kurt before walking around to the other side and getting in himself.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Kurt concluded as he watched Wes and David wrestle for the keys.

"Like it hasn't been interesting enough already." Blaine sarcastically remarked and started the car.

**If you want to know why Kurt can't ride in a car with Wes without pushing him out of a window you have to read my story **_**Useless Road Trips. **_**Anyway, this will probably be a couple of chapters, so review and tell me how I did :) Please?**


End file.
